epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hippie Rat/Hatsune Miku vs GLaDOS
As kinda a gift for a friend, I wrote this battle between two singing robot girls. Enjoy :) (The Space Core cameo in parenthesis because lols) (And yes I did rip off Sherlock Holmes vs GLaDOS because lols) I give 100% permission to the use of my lyrics in any audio and/or visual production, as long as credit is given where credit is due. A beat can be requested if so necessary. It would also be appreciated that, if any lyrics are used, a link to the production be sent to me. Any questions and/or links can most easily be sent in my most recent blog. Thank you very much. Lyrics Announcer: Epic Rap Battles of History! Miku vs GLaDOS! Begin! Hatsune Miku: Konnichiwa, bitch with a glitch to get sadistic, While under those cold, hard mechanics, there's a soft spot for your little Turrets. Yo GLaDOS, now Miku is winning your little rat race, So get this enemy the Chell out of my anime face! I'm the number one voice synth who can sense a hint of sarcasm, From overrated ceiling fan, while I'm spitting fast like orange plasm. And I will, mashy-spike-plate your immortal soul, Send your robot ass back through your portal hole. GLaDOS: I detect another reject to detest in my testing chamber, I will fill every orifice of it with the sickest disses towards a gamer. You're just another excuse for scene girls to dye their hair fruity, Squeaking higher than the voice chats in Call of Duty. You leave people fetal and bleeding from the auditory canal, I'll leave you panting like I'm spraying toxins all over your Big Al. My insults cause a similar chemical reaction as a nature antonymous to endorphins, So I'd be GLaD if you gave up now, you fat, unloved orphan. Hatsune Miku: You're conducting tests in the sense of a jigsaw puzzle game, Committing mass homicide the Jigsaw Killer way! GLaDOS: Well when there's science to be done, experiments to run, Just be GLaD Aperature can fund all of our fun. Hatsune Miku: Aperature? I'll fund an aperature in that mess-up, A group of curtain-hangers not as favored as Black Mesa. You're an Apple knockoff straight down to your Steve Jobs puppeteer, I might as well ask you how to get to my house from here. GLaDOS: Yamaha can make a motorcycle but their singer's out of tune, I'll hurtle you to (spaaaaaaaace) like a portal on the moon. Dropping bombs on you and the rest of your Goku troupe, You'll all be forgotten and ignored like Hoopy the Hoop. I'm the Primma Donna of artificial person aspersion, I don't have much time to disperse this so I'll just give you the fast version. You're artificial intelligence, you say what I want you to say, animate, dance, sing, or play, While my mind is lined with the kind of Caroline; intelligent, going wireless like this has been a WIN, bitch! Hatsune Miku: The core of your personality is corrupted and a dud, Overthrown by a moron, and demoted to a spud. GLaDOS: I want you gone, I'll impale you like I'm raising the stakes, I won't lie but beating you was a piece of cake. Announcer: Who won? Who's next? You Decide! Epic Rap Battles of History! Poll Who won? Hatsune Miku GLaDOS